Insolence
by Just a FlashBack
Summary: Luna et Tya étaient des adolescentes normales avec leurs bandes de copains mais à leur rentrée de dernière année de lycée va être perturbé par leur cohabitation avec des vampire Disclamer : Les personnages de Vampire Diaries appartiennent à L.ith Les autres personnages s'auto-appartiennent Rated M: pour sécurité


**Chapitre 1**

POV Luna

-Entre dans cette cabine d'essayage Tya.

Elle souffla un coup et rentra dans la cabine, elle en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard toute souriante.

-Tu vois j'ai bien fais de te forcer à rentrer dans cette cabine.

-Ok j'avoue, t'avais raison.

-Attend répète que je l'enregistre.

Elle me tira la langue et alla acheter les affaires.

-Une glace ça te vas.

Je hochai la tête.

-Une boule vanille et une boule citron et l'autre deux boules vanilles.

Le vendeur nous servit nos boules et nous allâmes nous assoir à une table.

-Alors…avec Mathis.

-C'est compliquer.

-C'est toujours compliquer avec toi rigolais-je

Son téléphone bipa.

-C'est qui ?

-Alexis.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il veut celui là.

-Que l'on se remette ensemble.

-Cela fait six moi maintenant que vous n'êtes plus ensemble il faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée. Passe-moi ton portable.

Elle me tendit son portable.

 _-On est plus ensemble et on ne le sera jamais plus_ écrivis-je.

 _-Tya, je t'aime, reviens moi._

 _-Jamais._

 **Ce contact sera supprimé.**

 **Continuer ?**

 **Non Oui**

 **Contact Supprimé**

-Et voilà dis-je en lui tendant son portable.

-Merci.

-Et toi avec James comment sa ce passe.

-Ok j'avoue, j'ai rompu avec lui il y a trois mois.

-Et tu ne l'a pas dis plus tôt à ta meilleure amie, pff méchante.

-Je sais que Mathis te trompe mais que tu as peur de le quitter.

Elle chercha c'est moi, mais fini par abandonner.

-Je te laisse une semaine pour le quitter, compris.

-Chef, oui, chef rigola-t-elle.

Une fois nos glaces finies nous retournâmes chez nous.

-On va faire la fête se soir demandais-je.

-Tu nous emmène ?

-Comme d'habitude.

J'ouvris la porte de notre appartement.

-Coloc sweet Coloc dis-je en m'allongeant sur le canapé.

-CE SOIR ON SORT, 18h cria ma meilleure amie.

Toutes les personnes présente dans l'appartement approuvèrent et se préparèrent pour partir.

A 18h05, Tya s'impatienta et sortit tous le monde de leurs chambres respectives et les fient monter dans notre minibus de groupe.

Nous arrivâmes au Twilight, la boite de nuit, il y avait celle-ci et la Vampire Diaries que nous fréquentions régulièrement.

-Alors vous avez trouvé un coloc pour la chambre maudite ou pour le lit vide dans la chambre de Luna demanda Paloma

-Pas question, je suis très bien toute seule, Paloma est avec Tya, Anna avec Rebecca, Damon avec Stefan, Kol avec Klaus et moi toute seule et c'est parfait.

Tous le monde alla danser sauf Tya et moi.

-Tu fais toujours se rêve demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je fais toujours se cauchemar.

Les garçons revinrent avec des whiskys pour eux et des mojitos pour nous.

-Je ne bois pas, ce soir.

-Comme d'habitude, Luna râla Damon.

Tout le monde bu leur verre sauf moi étant la conductrice du minibus, très vite à force de boire tout le monde fini bourrée, je regardai la piste d'un air absent, perdu dans mes pensées.

-Luna regarde cria Paloma complètement cramée.

Je tournai la tête et vis Tya et Damon s'embrasser.

-Depuis le temps qu'il se tourne autours c'est deux là rigola Anna bourrée.

Heureusement que tout le monde étais cramé et que personne se souviendra de sa demain sauf moi, je vais faire du chantage.

J'observai mes amis autours de moi, Anna léchait les amygdales de Stefan, Paloma avait sa langue au fond de la gorge de Kol, Damon dans celle de Tya, Rebecca draguais un inconnu et Klaus avait de blonde sur les genoux et demain personne ne se souviendrais de rien, génial.

Nous rentrâmes tous vers minuit à la coloc et je couchai tous le monde.

-Salut Luna tu ne dors pas demanda Damon.

-T'es pas bourré ?

-Nope.

-Oh mon dieu.

Il explosa de rire.

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me faire du chantage.

-Pff.

Il alla se coucher et me laissant là.

Je sortis mon cahier de mon sac et dessina ce type dont je rêvais tous les soirs, assis sur un immeuble les jambes dans le vide, avec des ailes d'ange déployée et m'endormit en dessinant.

Je me réveillai au son de mon réveil et alla réveiller tous le monde.

-DEBOUT, TOUT LE MONDE IL EST 5H C'EST LA RENTREE.

Tous le monde sortirent de leur chambres avec difficulté et je leur tendis une grande bouteille d'eau et un paquet d'aspire par personne.

Ils s'habillèrent tous et nous allâmes au lycée.

 **Ceci est une petite histoire avec ma très chère Iloha1401, alors je l'embrasse très fort et cadeau.**


End file.
